Ark 8 Episode 18: The Snake, The Beast, And the Devil
Participants *Ginsei *Keyth *Mr.Obvious *Lee *Oujin Shishigami Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dl6Tar0fvqc)) " AAHHHHHHH SHIIIITTTTTT!!!!" Keyth shouted at the top of his lungs as he hung onto the large demon Bull's horn. " EASY NOW! HOLD ON!" It had attempted to toss him off which it did but Junsei would catch him in mid air tossing him over to His brother Yami. " GOTCHA MASTER OKAMI!" " RIGHT!" Keyth said leaping out of Yami's grip as he glided down to the bull tackling it with all his strength as he blasted through the air with it. " GOTCHA NOWWWWW!!!!" Keyth's back would burst bright golden wings of from his back as he lifted the beast high into the air. ONce they reached 50 feet into the air he'd tuck the bull so it was under him and he mounted it, sitting on it's stomach. " TIME to take a nap big guy!" Keyth said as lightning flaired off of his body and his attire changed into the red coat again, his eyes flashing red for a moment as he began to unleash a devastating barrage of punches into the giant animal. " AAAHHHHH!!!!!" He said before kicking off of it one more time tucking his body six times in the air, the chi from his back would errupt with golden wings again as he blasted one more punch into the giant bull knocking it right into the ground with a loud BOOOOOOOOOOM! The elderly man ran over to Keyth as Keyth had hogged tied the bull and leaped of it. " Thank you son, he had been plaguing our village for weeks now." Keyth brushed his clothing off as the red cloak turned back into his normal brown jacket. No longer using Raijin's power. " Right, i hear ya old man. Just gimmie the gold alright.." " R-Right..." The elderly man gave Keyth the small bag of gold as Junsei flew over to inspect the bag. Seeming to look like an accountant because it had on glasses, a calculator and a note pad seeming to jot down tons of normal before finally. " THERE ARE ONLY 10 GOLD PIECES IN HERE!" " T-Tch!" Keyth jerked the old man up by his collar. " YOU SAID 30 YOU OLD SACK OF BONES!" The elderly man shook in fear as he pointed to his family. " IT-ITS ALL WE COULD AFFORD SIR.. It's just.. me and my daughter.. my wife is very sick and.." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITxl5IU39Lw)) Keyth looked back at the family. Realizing that he just looked like another fility Yokai bounty hunter. "...." He released the old man. " Keep the money." He said to him. The elderly man blinked as Keyth turned his back on him, tossing the bag of gold back at him and walked off. Dragging the bull with him. " But.. Sir.." " D'ahh dont stress it old man. I only needed it to eat with. Long as i got my claws, and my nose. I'll find something to eat. Besides..." he looked at the bull he was dragging. " Now i can make steak." The elderly man bowed his head. " Thank you Demon, thank you" Keyth cringed at the word. " Dont mention it.." He said dragging the bull off making his way back through the forrest before he stopped at an Odd water fall. Felling a strange sting in the back of head. " Gah!... Whats this feeling..." Junsei flew over to Keyth and looked out at the waterfall. " Oh no... " Yami said. " It's Warriors fall..." Keyth blinked. " What the hells a warriors fall.." Yami poofed into his human child form pointing at it from where he stood. " They say a giant Demon God lives ther, and that he comes and destorys all the warriors that pass so that he may steal there souls to get stronger! He's worth at least 600,000 gold pieces in the Captial city." Keyth looked over the water fall a smirk breaking across his face. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY))" 600,000 huh.. Heh.. Alright then." He'd drop the now dead bull and make his way over into the area of the waterfall. " ARE YOU CRAZY! MASTER OKAMI!" " Have a little faith in me guys..." He said putting his hands into his pocket. " Heh.. i've been itching to really try out the power of Raijin mixed with my own.." Sezomaru: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KRzpGZ5X38)) TING, TING, SHING! The noises of metal hitting metal echoed out in the area. Small flashes of sparks could be seen through the spaces between trees. In a small clearing a big battle was going on. “GYUH!” A cry of agony was let out and soon a man was falling to the ground, gripping onto his stomach as his life slowly slipped away from him. A man with long black hair, black horns, and purple armor stood there, brandishing a rather long hilted weapon known as a Nodachi. He was surrounded by a few men all holding swords of their own. “What’s with this demon!? He’s got the horns but his hair is black instead of white…” “There’s no way he’s an Oni, they have white hair right?” A few of the men went on like this for a few seconds just as the male being talked about rushed forward, pulling the blade back against his left hip as if it were sheathed at the hip. He gripped the hilt of the Nodachi before loosening his grip slightly. He went into a swift unsheathing motion which he carried through into a sift slash that was hard for the eye to keep up with which was evident from the shock on the man’s face as a deep gash wound ripped diagonally through his torso up through his shoulder. The man fell backwards as the life left his eyes leaving the shocked look on his face. The other men charged towards this black haired male just as he raised his left hand limply. A slight purple glow flashed from his eyes through his bangs just as a purple horned snake launched out from his hand, swiftly swirling around the men, wrapping each one of them up between it’s huge body. It hissed at the four men remaining, looks of fear smacking onto their faces. The black haired male turned his back on the scene, sheathing his blade on his back as he began walking away, hearing the men screaming. “GINSEEEIIII!!!” ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnxQy9JdWwg)) Ginsei smirked before beginning to move again, hearing the men’s bloody screams as the snake proceeded to rip their heads off before fading away to leave the bodies bleeding out. Ginsei made his way through a grouping of trees before he got some sort of strange feeling trailing up his upper spine into his neck. He looked before him to see a huge area surrounded by waterfalls. “What is this?...” “Warriorssss Fall, the home of a huge Demon said to be closssssse to a god.” A voice came from Ginsei’s right shoulder. “A Demon close to a god…” Ginsei glanced towards his shoulder, seeing a purple snake resting there. “If it’s close to a god… I’ll just have to slay it then eh Hebizo?” The snake nodded, seemingly smirking at the thought of it. “Letssss ssssee you kill it then.” Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_xuT6iPLio)) " ALLLLLLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIIGHTTT THHHHHHENN!" Keyth said shouting at the top of his lungs as he paced around the area shouting to get the beasts attention. " I AM KEYTH TASANAGI... ALSO KNOWN AS OKAMI! AND I AM THE STRONGEST WARRIOR IN THE LANDS! TAKE MY SOUL IF YOU DAAAAAAARE!!" The ground began to shake as Keyth stood there firmly put. " heh..." He said tilting his head to the right. A man appeared on the top of the hill. He didnt have a face, it was smoothed out... and he had one eye on his head. " YOU WANT.. TO DIE FOOLISH ONI!? FINE.. I SHALL SHOW YOU.." He said leaping off of the ledge of the water fall as he began to float. " YOUR SOUL... SHALL BE MINE..." As he floated in the air the large body of a dead caracased demon the same length of the whole waterfall. His body rose high into the air as the faceless man's body fell into the beasts mouth. It crunched down on his body and swallowed him whole. The Demons body began to glow as his muscles and tendons reanimated themselves. His eyes blared out a bright red glow as it stood to its full Height. It's body still hanging out of the water half way. That show's just how massive it truly was. Keyth looked up at it. Pointing straight up and shouting at the top of his lungs. " THATS RIGHT! SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH! SHOW ME IT ALLLLLL!!" Keyth said as he stomped the ground. He unsheathed his blade Yamisuki which sat tightly in his right hand as hand as he pointed at the beast. " I AM.. KONCHI.. DESTROYER OF FOOL-HARDY WARRIORS LOOKING FOR GLORY SUCH AS YOURSELF. WHAT ARE YOU LAST WORDS.... YOKAI." " SUCK MY DICK!" Keyth shouted back. " A Sense of Humor i see..." The Demon God said he launched himself out of the water now standin on the water. His height was so high that he could be seen way out of the waterfall. His wings spread high. " I am.. the remnants of the first Onigami. The Incomplete onigami... And you... are simply an image of a failed god. Okami.." Keyth put both of his hands on the blade as he shook his head. " You talk to much.. TIME TO DIIIIIIIIIEE!!!!" He said as he leaped into the air to strike the demon but it simply back handed him to the other side of the waterfall crashing into the stone. Swatting him away like a fly. " Tch.." Keyth pulled his body out of the wall as he floated back to the center of the waterfall. " GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoDMCjcGIBY)) It swung its fist down at Keyth but he drew his blade clashing it with his sheer inhuman strength. for every punch the beast threw, Keyth blocked and countered it but the force proved to be to much because the last hit, which was an uppercut knocked him airbourne and knocked him back down to the ground with a hard smack making him crash into the ground with a hard crash, a sonic wave hitting the ground as Keyth coughed blood looking up at the beast. " Heh... Alright then.." Sezomaru: Ginsei stood at the top of the falls, looking down at the vast area when a loud echoing voice rang out. He picked out the voice immediately and grimaced. “Damned Mutt…” The ground began to shake, even above the falls as a loud voice came from the top of a hill not too far from Ginsei. A man stood there, yelling out in response to Keyth’s idiotic yelling before dropping off of the hill down into a huge dead carcass. As his body touched and melded into it the body began to glow as it’s muscles grew, bringing the fallen demon back to life. He watched as it hung out of the falls below him, the beast was truly massive. Keyth’s last words, asked for by the demon… They caused Ginsei to clench his jaw, obviously angry by Keyth’s inability to grow up at all. He slowly reached his right hand up towards the hilt of the Nodachi on his back. “Remnants of the first Onigami…” Ginsei watched as Keyth charged the demon only to be flicked away like child’s play. Ginsei shook his head slightly as he watched Keyth actually block the demon’s strikes before getting smacked up and slammed down into the ground below. Ginsei slowly drew the Nodachi as he remembered a few days before. *FLASHBACK* “My name is Kuraokami.” ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pP0BLG6ASM)) “I am the Oni born from the blood of my brother, the rage of my father, and the grief over the death of my mother.” A man spoke to Ginsei in a strange realm. The man who seemed to float as he moved stared down at Ginsei with a blank face. “You are the chosen child of an Oni that I have chosen to take under my blade.” Yuuyaiba faded off of Ginsei hip as another blade appeared on his back. “If you are to be the chosen from blood, you will spill blood as I believe you should.” As a man of few words he suddenly transformed into a large dragon like snake before fading away, a final sentence lingering in the air. “We will meet again when the time is right.” *END FLASHBACK* Ginsei opened his eyes to see the demon looming over Keyth. “Wet dog…” Ginsei shook his head before leaping off of the edge of the falls. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gbli8iCLp8Y)) The demon, apparently sensing Ginsei’s presence turned to face him. The demon swung his hand towards Ginsei who stabbed his blade down into its hand, moving along with its swing before ripping his blade from its hand just as the swing came to a stop. He began charging towards the demon’s face, gripping the Nodachi in his right hand. The demon dropped it’s right hand in an attempt to make Ginsei fall though he was able to push his feet off of it’s arm, passing it’s face in midair as he thrust his left hand forward, sending the large horned purple snake launching out towards the demon’s face. The snake gripped onto its face with its fangs before attempting to wrap around it’s throat. The demon simply grabbed onto the snake, crushing it before slamming its hand into Ginsei, sending him crashed down by Keyth. Tasanagi: Ginsei would get slamemd right into Keyth before they both tumbled back gasping for air Keyth looked to his right to see his rival. " Well.. if it isnt pretty boy.." Keyth said standing to his full height. " Here to lend your fellow Kasaihanaian a hand i see." Keyth said popping his back before pointing his head at the monsterous beast. " Im not sure what its weakness is.. but give me a minute. And i'll figure it out.. UNTILL THEN, JUST WRECK ITS SHIT!"((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjHgljYbMGg&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032)) Keyth took off his body moving swiftly as he ducked and weaved through the monsters attack attempts. Running up its arm He'd leap high into the air to slash it across its face but it'd simply grip Keyth into its grasp crushing him and then throwing him into the air. His body Jerked violently in the air untill he recovered turning around to take off towards the beast once again soaring high in the air as he gathered the momentum to deliver the strike he was planning on dishing out. " YOU THINK YOUR HOT SHIT HUH!" If Ginsei had attacked the beast at any point after Keyth was tossed away then Keyth would have the opening for the attack. " EATT THISS!" Pulling his blade down in an Arc he'd lash out a strike of chi so powerful that it sent out a wave of red chi at the beast, But Konchi simply took the hit. The wave of chi hitting its shoulder dispersed into a cloud of red. His cold white eyes darted to Keyth as he soared to the ground and simply punched him with a punch so hard that a sonic boom errupted from the contact of his body. At 299 mph Keyths body fleew off into the stone walls around the water fall going deep within it. Sezomaru: Ginsei watched as Keyth charged forward after telling Ginsei to “Wreck it’s Shit” until an opening was found. Ginsei sighed slightly as he gripped the hilt of his Nodachi. He watched as Keyth was hit up into the air and took this opportunity to charge forward. He used his ability Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki with his Hisomutou to slam his blade against the Demon’s swinging hand, knocking it away which gave Keyth time to make his attack which seemed to be useless before getting slammed into the falls. With a swift swing the demon slammed its hand against Ginsei, sending him launching into the rock all behind one of the crushing falls, breaking through a huge wall of rock, landing in a strange cavern that seemed like it had been cleared out. Ginsei coughed, shaking his head slightly as he glanced around the cavern and then at the hole. Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiUJaflLKj0&list=PL48FCA5963DEAB137)) Keyth errupted from the other side of the waterfall. His body glowing bright red as lightning channeld around his body heavily. He had a dark and cold stare on his face as he eyed the demon from a distance. " You bastard.... Im gonna kill you." Keyths body was cloaked in a red coat as he stared the demon down from a far. His eyes even glowed red as the red and black discharges of lightning flaired off of his body. " Hm.. Raijin.." Konchi said as he began to float himself. " So he has lowered himself to the likes of An ONi has he now? No matter..." Keyth's body began to brim with red chi as he shouted at the top of his lungs. His bodies whole being and substnace forming into nothing pure Hadou condesnded red lightning. He'd teleport behind the creature and with enough force to destrory 40 buildings he'd punch it in the jaw knocking it right into the air. Keyth channled all of his chi into his hands as he gritted his teeth. ' EAT..THISS!' His hands channeld bright red orbs in his hands as he launched his Chi into an attack so focused that it exploded forward with a beam of sorts. In essence, He used his chi to condense itself into a wave of energy. Energy waves are a type of technique where Oni's have an assortment of ki-based waves, cast from (but not limited to) their palms, nose, fingertips, eyes, body, or mouth. The beam of energy hit the monster but he simply began to laugh as he took the hit. Keyth floated in the air, fear never breaking across his face. " Lets see how you fair then..." Keyth contineud to keep his eyes on the monster before he teleported meeting it half way in a clash of fist. The ground around them in a 2 mile radius exploded as the plates in the ground shook from the shock waves. The monster shouted an the sonic boom knocked Keyth 30 feet away, bUt Keyth landed on one knee. Pointing at the beast from afar. " Ill show you power..." Keyths demanor would change as he used Raijin's power. A More serious guy surfaced for sure. " Ginsei... where are you.." He said looking around, ironically a bit worried. " Tch..." Konchi came in with a clotheline litterally from thin air as he sturck Keyth High into the air, only to knock him back down into the ground. Keyths body skipped like a rock, the monster dipsite his size was incredibly mobile. He began to send an assortment of punches and kicks down at Keyth at high speeds as he skipped across the ground like a rock. Ending the killer combo with a boot into a mountain miles out. Keyth began to leak blood from his mouth as he watched the creature stampede his way over to him. " I will admit.." Konchi said. " You have lasted longer than any other warrior.. but even you will be ended. As the others." Keyth looked up at him and smirked as blood leaked from his lips. " Fuck you... Im a super-hero.." He said pulling himself out of the mountain.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVpJkA4vaBQ)) " IM A FUCKING SUPERHERO... AND IM NOT GONNA LOSE TO A SHITFACE LIKE YOUUUUUU!!!!" He said as his body was engulfed with Chi again, but this time... his body condensed into a form of pure blacklightning. " What.." Konchi said taking a step back. Keyth took off so hard, that the pressure destoryed the mountain perviously behind him. Launching a punch into the Beats body knocking him 30 feet away. Then sending another punch. Unsheathing his blade and litterally sending a barrage of strikes into the giant monster before he ended the assualt with his fathers signature move. " OBLITHERARING... GOLDEN.. STRIKKEE!" He said as he stopped in mid air, the golden wings of chi sprouted from his back and his sword seaped into the pores of his right arm, the black lightning churning itself around it heavily before he took off with a sonic boom. His body moved in after images as he travled to the large demon. The Strike connected to the monsters face with enough force to knock it several feet back. It skidded across the forrrest before it too landed into a mountain. Keyth's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell down in a grassy area. " Too much chi... dammit.. i went over board again..." He said laying there. His body unable to move as the Beast known as Konchi stood to his full height. " Heh... foolish demon. You pack a punch... but even you are powerless... to stop me.."((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgUqq2SbCqM)) Keyth smirked hearing that it recoverd from the strike. " Why is it always me... that gets fucking thrashed around.." The monster was now hovering over Keyths body. " While using Raijin's power you wont die... not immediatly anyways. But you will.." He began to stomp down on Keyths body over and over. Keyths shouts of pain would echo all over as the monster began to brutally kill him. " AGHHH!.... AGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!..." It pulled its leg off of him and lifted Keyths body up. He had reverted from Raijin's form and lifted Keyth high into the air crushing him in his grip. The sound of Keyths body being crushed by the demon would echo through the forrest, matching his screams of sheer pain. " GAWK!" He said coughing blood as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. "DIE.. IN THE END OF IT ALL... YOU ARE JUST A MORTAL..." Keyth began to black out. DUe to the immense pain. " AGGHHH!... AGGGGGGGHH!!!!!..... G-GINNNNNNNSEEEEEEEEIIII!!!!!!!"((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGjwsowDDhI)) He shouted as the monster began to crush his body into dust. Using the last bits of his chi he'd send a signal out to Densuke that only he could hear. " HIS BACK... GINSEI... YOU.. YOU HAAVE TO STRIKE ITS BACK..." Keyth had been focusing on one area of the monsters body throughout his assualt. Attacking his torso, the impact cracked the monsters plating on the back, leaving an opening for his flesh. A Big one at that. " G-GINSEI.. PLEASE... BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!..." Keyth said as he began to slowly black more and more as Konchi continued to kill him. " GINS-GAWK... AHHH!! GINSEEEEEEEIII!!!!!" He gripped Keyths body with both of his hands as he continued to crush him. " Fool... he cannot save you..." Konchi said with that low demonic voice. Sezomaru: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtNdDL8at7g)) Ginsei slowly stood as he heard the intense battling that seemed to be going on outside. He shook his head slowly, unsure what was happening to him. “That blow… Shouldn’t have done that to me…” Ginsei coughed, a bit of blood dripping from the right corner of his lower lip. He felt the blood as it trickled down his chin before dripping down onto the floor. “I’m… Bleeding already?...” Ginsei glanced out through the hole, catching a tiny glance of Keyth as he smashed his fist against the Demon. Ginsei was finding it really hard to move despite the will and the absolute need to move. He slowly fell to his knees, dropping the Nodachi. The blade of the Nodachi cracked down the center of the blade before breaking into pieces. The hilt as well as the blade shards faded away. Ginsei sat there on his knees, feeling helpless. He wasn’t able to get up, nor was he able to move a single part of his body. “Seems as though your mind is faltering Ginsei Yanazuka.” Ginsei heard the voice of Kuraokami. “You must decide what your soul and your ambition truly desires before you are able to stand and fight, now decide before your friend the champion of Raijin dies. Ginsei sat there, unmoving as he became last in a sea of darkness. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIhn2s174g Repeat if necessary))Everything became dark around him as flashes went past. Flashes of Fumiko, Keyth, Keyome, his father, Heba, all the people he had fought that gave him a challenge, Leo, the symbol for Osoremaru. Everything that Ginsei had known flashed before his eyes. Everything he had ever done in his life worth remembering. He felt a sort of heat arouse in his chest, the heat slowly spread through his body as he slowly but surely moved his right hand towards the center of his chest where the heat had begun. “I…” He struggled to speak but he fought against the inability, forcing his words out. “I won’t die… I won’t be useless and weak… My soul won’t allow it…” Ginsei slowly began rising to his feet, feeling a weight pressing down on him. He glanced above him, seeing a hand trying to push him down. The face which owned the hand was… Keyome Tasanagi’s his uncle’s face. His eyes were fully black and these strange red cracks were going throughout his face. “Don’t you see?” A feminine voice began to speak that sounded like Fumiko’s. “You thought that pain was all you had…” The voice changed before speaking again. “Keyome’s darkness shouldn’t be your anchor…” His father’s voice spoke to him. Black chains suddenly erupted out of the darkness and swirled around his arms and his torso, squeezing tightly. “You’re limiting yourself to being a small snake… You’re more than that you fool.” It was now his own voice speaking to him. “Your ambition and your burning soul has been dormant for too long in this darkness and this cold cage you… We placed it in.” Ginsei’s eyes widened slightly as the heat in his chest grew even hotter. He felt as if he was on fire and the burning wouldn’t stop. A smirk slowly slid across Ginsei’s lips as he lowered his head, his bangs fully covering his face. He began to move his arms slightly, forcing them outwards, the chains busting quickly and easily. The hand of Keyome burst into flames, shooting up the arm to the face, burning it away into nothingness. Ginsei fully rose to his feet as the darkness burned away from him, leaving him standing in the cavern he had been smacked into. “I’ve been a damned fool…” Ginsei slowly began walking towards the opening to the cavern just as Keyth began to get stomped on repeatedly. Keyth was picked up and the demon known as Konchi began to crush him between his massive hands. Keyth’s screams echoed through Ginsei’s mind as he revealed the weakness to Konchi that he had created. “Quiet.” Ginsei responded to Keyth, speaking at a normal voice level though the word echoed harshly through Keyth’s mind. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gbli8iCLp8Y)) Ginsei’s deep purple aura began swirling around his body intensely yet from his feet a red sort of aura began to swirl, slowly mixing with the purple to cause the purple to become more of a red violet color. The aura was intense and once mixed it began to swirl rapidly and viciously. Ginsei threw out his right hand, swinging it until it was in line with his shoulder, forming a line from his neck down to his hand. As his hand came to a stop a single black wing launched out from his back. The wing was raged yet once the aura swirled around it the wing became whole. A grin crossed Ginsei’s lips as he launched forward, his speed was faster that in his Kusei form, causing there to barely be any trace of his movement. He appeared half way between the falls and the beast, reaching his left hand out towards Konchi’s back. A form launched out from his aura, seeming to extend from the raging aura. What used to be a purple horned snake was now a red violet, horned, and winged beast that looked like the cross between a snake and a dragon. It shot out rapidly, not giving Konchi time to react as he was busy crushing Keyth. The hybrid form slammed against Konchi’s back, arms launching out from it’s body as it grabbed at the opening Keyth had made. It ripped the small opening wide open and as it did it would launched it’s head forward, biting into Konchi’s exposed inside. Ginsei disappeared once more as the hybrid beast he had created faded away. Just as he disappeared for the second time, the spot he had been standing on the rock exploded, the pure speed he possessed became quite evident. In pure silence Ginsei appeared behind Konchi, his eyes focused on the large opening that had been created. The attack made by the hybrid would cause Konchi to drop Keyth out of shock and pain. As Keyth fell if he had his eyes open he would notice Ginsei’s eyes were now the deep red violet color of his aura. Ginsei slowly held his right hand out to the side, the wing on his back faded away, only to flow towards his hand, forming a ragged yet demented looking katana. Ginsei gripped the hilt of this katana, moving it down to his left hip as if it were sheathed. He slung the blade forward as if he were unsheathing it, causing all of the aura around him to launch out in a huge crescent wave that just before hitting Konchi would form into a tip like the head of an arrow before smashing into the weak underbody of Konchi only to rip through the hard plating that covered his chest. Konchi roared out in pain before the arrow head like aura turned into the hybrid beast form, launching back to him, beginning to utterly devour him. Ginsei faded away only to appear on the ground, holding his arms out. Keyth by this point would now be at the distance to where he would simply land on Ginsei’s outstretched arms. Ginsei lowered Keyth to the ground just as Konchi was completely devoured. As the hybrid beast disappeared, so did the aura Ginsei had as well as the katana. Ginsei’s body began leaning to the right before dropping as if it were nothing but a ragdoll. The use of the form had completely drained Ginsei. Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcAgb9fQLbM)) Slowly but surely Keyth was able to lean up and see the beast get destoryed by Ginsei's attack befre he crashed back down onto his back. Gasping for air. His body beat down to the core. He could feel all of his bones shattered. " T-tch... Nice one..Heh..." He said feeling his body throbe under the intense pressure of crumbling. " D-Didnt think you'd come through back there... thought you were gonna let me die... heh... heh.." Keyth said as he closed his eyes. The wind would pick up blowing swiftly by there bodies as they lay there. " Dont think... i owe you anything... pretty boy..." He said before passing out to his wounds. Junsei and Yami would fly over to the boys Aid. " Master Okami!?, Master Heba?!" The Spirits could see the Oni within Ginsei, and would call him as such, like they did to Keyth. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY)) The Man who had met Keyth on the mountain top stood with his arms crossed. ((http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_lpiDRDaH-mU/TPWZmHiEiBI/AAAAAAAAVhw/81C_7Qm6-j0/s1600/REI%2B3.jpg)) " So.. they survived..." He said with a bit of distaste in his mouth. "Damn Heroes of legend my ass... there just a bunch of animals that need to be brought down... i'll have to do it myself.." He said turning his back on the scene, his long cape flowing in the wind as the rest of his boys followed behind him. Oujin had wittnessed the fighting from his dragon above them all and tensed up. " T-They Defeated... Konchi!? That's impossible... nearly 200 years ago.. it took a army of 900,000 to even significantly damage him... But they possess such power?! OUTSIDERS!Even i dont have that kind of power... what.. what is this... WHY!" He said taking off back to his castle. As Ginsei and Keyth both lay on the earth. A man would approach them both, his blue hair flowing in the wind as he smiled, placing the hand made ciggeratte in his mouth as he nodded. ((http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs40/i/2009/041/a/6/GINTAMA___Silver_Soul_Samurai_by_nekozumi.png)) " Just as i expected." He said nodding his head. " You two, are getting stronger by the day arent you.." Yami Gasped as he pointed at the mystery man. " Ao Ryoji!?" Mr.Obvious nodded his head. " Ill be taking these to." He said lifting the boys up, and carrying them across the forrest, heading into a small village of sorts. Category:Ark 8